Clueless
by Moon'n'Tide
Summary: Natsu keep sneaking in Lucy's bed and she can't take it anymore. It seems that they were both clueless. Nalu OneShot - Contains Lemon


**Okay, so this is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fic, no need to say that I do not own the characters. Plus, English is not my first language so it might get sloppy. I've never wrote a full text in English before, but I gotta start somewhere and that somewhere is here.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy anyway.**

 **Reviews are always welcome :D**

* * *

Once again, he had sneak in her house. It was no surprise for her when she found him already asleep in her bed. With a sight, she grabbed her pajamas and went in the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. She looked over the bed as she got out of the room, watching Natsu sleeping silhouette. Something was off, but she didn't know what just yet. She climbed in the bed, careful to not wake him up, curling on herself, her chocolate brown eyes wide open, staring at his neck while a now familiar heartache settled in. Unable to help it, she slowly lift her hand to touch his soft pink hair with the tip of her fingers. After a moment of lightly strucking his hair, her hand moved down to his shoulder, the warm skin smooth against her fingertips. Without thinking, she brought herself closer from him, daring to press her lips on his neck.

Natsu had wake up at the moment she got in her bedroom, but he didn't dare to move. If Lucy knew he was awake, she would have kick him out without a second thought. Since Happy was spending the night with Wendy and Carla, the dragon slayer didn't feel like being alone. He felt the mattress shift under her weight as she settled herself beside him, almost jumping out of his skin when he felt her touching his hair. It took all of his self-control to remain still. Yet, he couldn't refrain a brief shiver when she touched his shoulder. The mattress shifted some more and… Wait, did she just? Was that a kiss on his neck? He slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then, Lucy moved away. By the sound of it, she had sit down. There was a moment of silence before he could hear her shaky breath. Was she crying? He sat up, is chest tightening when he saw his best friend curled on herself. "Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Lucy flinched at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up", she softly whispered. He stared back at her, but she didn't look up.

"Luce, what are you crying for?" He slept in her bed countless time, yet not once had he seen or heard her crying at night.

"Don't worry" was her only answer.

"Of course I'm gonna worry!" To his disappointment, her faint crying turned into louder sob. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her tight. "You know you can tell me anything, Luce", he said.

"Not… not that…" she managed to say between her sobbing.

"Why not?" he asked, surprised. Lucy wished she could have explain it. How it was too much about him to tell him about. How she didn't feel close enough to anyone else in Fairy Tail to open her heart to them. There was Wendy, of course, but she was too young for those things.

"You're…" she tried, but couldn't bring it out. Instead, she started crying even more. Natsu tightened his grip on her, slowly rocking back and forth to calm her down.

"It's okay, Luce", he whispered. "You don't have to tell me if it's too much. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me. I'll always be here." She knew. She knew damn well and that was the problem. He was there for her, yet he couldn't see it.

"You're so clueless…" Her voice was so weak that Natsu wouldn't have been able to make out the word if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing.

"Clueless?" he repeated. "Geez, Luce, you know that all too well. You know that I don't always get the hint when I should…" She made a noise that was halfway through a sob and a laugh. And then it stroke him like lightning. He pushed her back to see her face. "Do you mean that _I_ am the reason why you're crying?" he asked in shocked.

"It's not like that… I know you meant no harms…" she whispered softly.

"Whether I meant it or not doesn't matter! You can't just let me hurt your feelings, Lucy! What did I do wrong? You have to tell me!"

She looked away, not daring to face him. She felt so childish, being hurt for such petty reasons. Yet, she couldn't help it. When she finally dared to look at him, she could feel her heart shattering at the genuine concern in his face.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, Luce", he pleaded. "Tell me what it is so I won't hurt you again."

"It's not like that, Natsu", she finally said. "It's not something you did, it's something you failed to see."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. Something he _failed_ to see? Lucy's hand slowly rose, brushing away hair from his face. The gesture rang a bell in him. When she touched his hair, thinking he was asleep. The feeling of her warm lips on his neck. Was that what she meant? "I did see it", he said. "I just… didn't know what to make of it, until now."

Lucy looked up at him, surprise. In the dim light casted by the moon, she could make out his features, his dark eyes unreadable. Her cheeks flush slightly when she realized how close they still were. She wanted, for a split second, to move back. She couldn't stand to be so close to him all the time, to share his bed (more like her bed) without touching him. But just before she had a chance to move, Natsu cupped her cheeks and brought her in for a sweet and loving kiss. Too surprised to react, Lucy let him do for a moment before she let herself melt on his warm lips.

Natsu broke the kiss, resting his forehead against her. "You say I'm clueless, Luce, but did you ever wonder why I kept coming back?" Lucy felt her heart skipping a beat. All this time… Could it be real? Did he keep coming back to her bed because he loved her too? Could it be true? "I guess we both were clueless on this one" he softly whisper. And then their lips clashed again in a mess of teeth and tongues. At some point, Natsu climbed on top of her, straddling her hips, his hands running of her sides and face. When they split to catch their breath, Lucy realized that Natsu's shirt had somehow vanish and couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" Natsu asked, confuse.

It might really well ruin the mood, but she had to say it. "It looks like Gray has a bad influence on you", she said with a smile. Puzzled, Natsu looked down at his chest and flinched. He hadn't realize! But then a devilish grin tore his lips.

"Well, I can't be the only one stripping here…" he said playfully. Lucy blushed furiously when she got what he meant. When she didn't move, he took on him to start unbuttoning her pajamas shirts. To his delight, she let him do. Once the last button was undone, he looked in her eyes and she nodded slightly. He then pushed her shirt back, enjoying the sight of her large breast. Sure, he had seen her naked before, but never in such an intimate moment. She sat up to push her shirt off her shoulder and down her arms, tossing it across the room before she could change her mind. When she noticed Natsu staring, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him in a kiss.

They both startled at the skin on skin contact and Lucy moaned softly at the warmth of him against her. Without breaking the contact, Natsu snaked one hand between their bodies to grasp her breast, making her mewl in his mouth. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, his other hand left her neck, making its way south. A gasp escaped Lucy mouth when she felt his hand cupping her core as low growl escaped from the back of Natsu's throat when he felt her warmth against the fabric and he hated that clothing was in the way. He could have burn right through it, but he restrained himself, conscious that he might hurt her doing so.

He pulled back from her mouth only to find her throat, nibbling and sucking on the smooth skin as he slowly traveled down. He soon found himself in the valley of her breast and made his way to one nipple, his hand still teasing the other one. Lucy let out a loud moan, arching her back at the delightful contact. Natsu then made his way to the other breast while bringing his hand up to keep teasing the nipple he just left. "Natsu…" Lucy moaning his name almost made him loose it. He once again let her breast and made his way down to the waistband of her pants. Only then he looked up.

"Do you want to go all the way?" he asked. He could barely control himself, but he loved her enough to stop if she wanted.

"Yes…" she whispered. She had heard from Levy that the first time would hurt, yet it wouldn't last too long and be replaced with a blissful pleasure. She sure hope her friend was right, and that Natsu wouldn't be as rough with her as Gajeel been with Levy. Her train of thought got interrupted by a cool breeze on her legs when Natsu removed her pants, growling in satisfaction when he realized she had no underwear on. Her musky sent hit him like an aphrodisiac. Natsu couldn't help bringing his face closer. Did she taste as good as she smelled?

Despite of the throbbing growing bulge in his pants, he leaned down and ran his tongue up her slit. Lucy cried out and he quickly sat up, thinking he had hurt her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Do… Do it again", she said, blushing. He smiled. So it was _that_ kind of scream. He didn't hesitate to go back down and licked again. She did taste heavenly, and her moans were a symphony he could never stop loving. He soon find out the spot that got him the best reaction and experimentally sucked on it. Lucy arched her back, pushing herself on his face even more.

'Jack pot' Natsu thought. He put his hands on her hips, pushing them down, and began to suck on her clit, making her yelp in pleasure. She tried to move her hips, but he firmly held her down. Soon, he could feel her shaking as she neared her climax, moaning his name over and over again. He brought his right hand down to insert a finger into her. She was so tight, even around one finger. He felt his dick twitch at the idea of _being_ inside of her. He started pumping while sucking and Lucy shook even more. With a loud cry of ecstasy, she came, juices flowing down. Natsu wasted no time licking all of it and sat up. Her face flushed, hair sticking to her skin, Lucy had her eyes half close as the wave of pleasure washed her away.

He quickly took off his pants, discarding them somewhere in the room. He leaned down to kiss her. Lucy shiver at her own taste in his mouth. She felt him positioning at her entrance and put her hands on his hip before he tried to trust inside. He moved away from her lips, a puzzle look on his face. "What is it?"

"Just… be gentle…" she said. He looked confuse. Obviously, the dragon slayer had no notion about sexuality. "It's my first time", Lucy explained. "It will hurt, so be gentle, please."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Natsu protested. He moved slightly away, but she held him there.

"It has to happen and I want it", she pleaded. "Just go easy and it will be all right." He nodded, obviously not too happy with the idea of hurting her. Slowly, he started pushing into her. It wasn't too long before he felt some resistance. He looked down on Lucy, who smiled at him. He pushed a bit more on the wall and Lucy winced in pain. He tried to back off, but she was faster. She grabbed his hip and pulled him all the way in, crying out in pain when her hymen broke. Tear filled her eyes and Natsu stayed still, fearing to hurt her if he dared to move.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I don't want to hurt you. I love you." She felt warm at those words. She had figure it out, but it felt so good to hear it.

"I love you too, Natsu. It's okay, I can take it." She pulled him into a kiss, trying to adjust to the feeling. Like Levy said, the pain was fading quickly. She hesitantly move her hips up and Natsu let out a throaty growl. It felt better than he imagined. "It's good now", she said. "You can move." Natsu started pulling out slowly, watching Lucy's face as he did so. Then he went back in just as slowly, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. They snapped open when Lucy moaned, but he could see pleasure on her face. "Faster", she ordered him. He happily obliged, increasing speed with each thrust until he found a good rhythm. Lucy was crying out in pleasure now and so was he.

It felt amazing. He could feel Lucy's wall clenching around him. Taking him aback, she lift her hip to meet his trust and he hiss at the delicious feeling. "Do it again", he breathed out. Lucy kept going until the shaking of her body was too much. Natsu recognized it and started pounding into her even faster, feeling something building up in his lower stomach. The feeling kept growing stronger. Then Lucy came again, screaming his name, her wall tightening around him, making the feeling exploded in him. "Lucy!" He felt his strength fading and he collapsed on top of her, breathless as if he had just fought with Erza and Gray for hours.

"You're crushing me", Lucy said.

"Sorry." He pulled out and rolled to the side. Over the musky sent of Lucy, he caught a smell of... blood!? He sat up and a flame appear in his hand. He saw blood on the white sheets, coming from Lucy. "You're bleeding!" he said frantically. To his surprise, she just laugh and sat up, wrapping her arms around him. The flame vanished from his fingers before it would burn her. "It's not funny! You're bleeding, Luce!"

"It's normal, Natsu. Don't worry about it. I won't bleed next time."

"Are you sure it's normal? I can go get…"

"It is normal", she interrupted him. "No need to wake anybody up. I'm fine, I swear." She let go of him and sat up again. "I'll go clean myself." She stood up, not trying to hide her naked form, and went to the bathroom. Natsu looked at the stain on the sheet, conflicted, but decided to trust her. He stood up and took the sheet off, then put his pants on before lying back in bed. Lucy came to lay beside him, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Luce." Few seconds later, she could hear him snoring, but she was used to it by now. As she was drifting into sleep, a smile on her lips, she realized that he wasn't snoring when she first got to bed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review so I can improve my English writing skills! :D**


End file.
